<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>non-binary lovers by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765026">non-binary lovers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cobra Kai (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Acceptance, Coming Out, Ficlet, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, he/they/it demetri, idk if i like this one, non binary demetri, non binary hawk, they/he hawk, you can pry this hc from my cold dead hands</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:34:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>hawk comes out to demetri.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>non-binary lovers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the term binary bros seemed almost ironic now, hawk thought to himself. </p><p>it was a dumb pun, but he’s sure when he tells it to demetri, he’ll laugh. he’s always been a fan of those dumb jokes, even wearing multiple god awful shirt with stupid puns on them. it was like torture. some, and only a very small select few, hawk found funny. not like they’d ever tell demetri that. </p><p>they were currently walking to demetri’s house, which wasn’t too far away. he had sent dem a text before headed over, simply saying “omw over” he didn’t even wait for demetri to say if it was okay or not. it was cold out, but that was better than the heat. something about the way he could see his breath scared him though. just by looking at the clouds of air, anyone could tell he was uneasy, afraid. that wasn’t the type of emotion you wanted to project when you have a group of practically gang members at this point on your ass at all times. hawk tried picking up the pace just a little, their own thoughts scaring them.</p><p>he didn’t bother knocking on the door, he knew demetri would have it unlocked for him—something he would have to scold him about later. for someone so smart, demetri could be airheaded sometimes.</p><p>slipping his shoes off, he greeted demetri’s mom before going into his room. demetri was absently scrolling through his phone when he heard the door open. eli immediately grabbed his attention and he switched his phone off. “you okay, man?” eli gave a quick nod and closed the door softly behind him, sitting at the edge of demetri’s bed. “c’mere” demetri held his arms out for them and hawk crawled into them. he’s always loved the smell of demetri. he always smelled like oranges, despite hating them, and his hair smelled like coconuts. </p><p>“i have something important to tell you” hawk said after a while, putting just a bit of distance between them. “go ahead” demetri’s face dropped his goofy smile and instead gave a more serious one. eli looked down so he didn’t have to make eye contact.</p><p>“so, i guess you could say we’re not really...binary brothers anymore…” he trailed off, looking back up to see if demetri understood what he was saying. they were met with a quirked brow and confused eyes. hawk sighed, “that was a stupid joke, i’m nonbinary” demetri’s eyes opened wide. “oh my god. oh my god!” dread pulled in eli’s stomach. oh fuck. “i was literally gonna make that joke. i’m nonbinary too! you stole my joke!” hawk’s jaw dropped and he let out the start of a laugh. “you’re kidding” demetri shook his head, suddenly overcome with waves of laughter that soon spread to hawk. </p><p>tears flooded to hawk’s eyes from the laughter and he peaked an eye open to look at demetri. “so” he started, “what are your pronouns?” demetri’s eyes sparkled, obviously excited that eli asked. “i go by he/they and...and uh it” eli smiled. “that’s so cool” demetri smiled back, “what about yours?”. eli let out another chuckle, still not quite over the joke thing, but said, “they/he. i’m fine with both just...they/them is so much better” demetri leaned forward until their foreheads were pressed together. “can i still call you eli? or do you not like that?” eli shook his head. “no, you can still call me that. i love it when you do” demetri pressed their lips against eli’s, the kiss ended almost as soon as it started.</p><p>“so what do we call each other now? binary brothers is definitely on the chopping block” demetri thought about this for a moment. “i dunno, nonbinary lovers?” demetri giggled at it’s own joke. “demetri and eli, nonbinary lovers” eli sang in the tune of their original song. “hey! it fits!” demetri grabbed hawk’s hand with his own, chuckling softly. “nonbinary lovers...i think i could get used to that”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>someone tell me to stop writing hawk/demetri fanfics instead of doing school work,,,i am just trying to singlehandedly carry the hawk/eli tag /j<br/>anyways you dont have to hcs this, i just personally do 🤷♀️ more in depth i think demetri identifies as trans masc and eli identifies as agender but they both dont mind being called guys or boys 🤷♀️ maybe im just projecting actually</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>